An odd namek in the House
by MajinMystica
Summary: Piccolo finds a mysterious girl, who, weridly , is a female namekian. Piccolo soon relizes that this namekian girl is a great friend,but is their more between her and him than just friends?


An odd Namek in the house!

Piccolo walked through the thick forest to find where Gohan is." Gohan! This is no time to play games !we need to train "Piccolo said calling Gohan.

Gohan is in a tree above where piccolo is standing. He jumps down arrragh!" gohan had his leg down aiming for his head

Piccolo heard him and caught gohan's foot in time" hmmm…" piccolo said growling

" Damn…" gohan said getting out of piccolo's hand grip and vanishing." Darn it gohan!" piccolo said loudly.

Piccolo then walked and searched for gohan. After 3 hours he had noticed something odd , coming out of a bush. It looked like the exact shoe wearing that he worn. Piccolo ran to the bush and looked over the bush. Behind it was a green skinned , female namekain laying there , motionless. Her hair was short black, her shirt was dark purple with a black sash on her waist, and her skin didn't have those pink spots like a normal namekain would look like.

" huh? "piccolo said confused . He went behind the bush and scooped her up slowly. Her limbs jerked a little from his touch. " Gohan ! seriously you need to see this!" he said yelling.

Gohan was behind a boulder that was infront of piccolo." Whats wron- oh my!" gohan was then cut off by piccolo

" save it I'm shocked myself… we need to get her to bulma's and fast." Piccolo said in his usual tone. It sounded very concerned.

"right lets go" gohan agreed as both piccolo and gohan floated up above the forest and straight to bulma's. Piccolo looked down at the mysterious namekian woman and brushed her bangs from her face. Piccolo then snapped back into reality and continues to fly.

Piccolo and gohan landed outside a dome like building with a sign saying cc { capsule corporation}.Gohan runs up to the door and rings the door bell. A blue short haired girl named bulma opens the door. She appears in her red dress with a yellow scarf on her neck." Hey gohan" she said in a nice tone. She then glanced at piccolo then at the girl in his arms. " oh my come in please" bulma reacted in saying.

Piccolo then walked into the home. Bulma was in front " this way" bulma said going into a room where an examining bed is ,with a breathing machine, heart monitor, x-ray, and other things doctors use. Piccolo carefully laid the namekian girl onto the bed.

Bulma looked at piccolo " I'm going to run some tests on her . it will only take a while ,but I need you to leave with gohan and I'll call you" bulma said as piccolo and gohan nodded and exited the room. Piccolo had seen a glance from the corner of his eye and had seen the girl before the door shut. Piccolo raised his hands to eye level and looked at them. He then clenched them and sat down against the wall .Gohan sat next to piccolo and put a hand on his armor pad. The teen Gohan smiled.

"Don't worry Piccolo… she's is good hands " Gohan said

" I know gohan… I know" piccolo said as he looked down

Suddenly vegeta appears from around the hall way corner" well well if it isn't the green freak and kakarot's brat what brings you here?" vegeta said with a smirk

" vegeta just shut your mouth and watch what you say" piccolo said standing up and towering over him.

Vegeta growled under his own breathe " don't you tell me what to do !" vegeta then threw a punch at piccolo ,but piccolo caught it. " errr " vegeta said gritting his teeth

Piccolo let vegeta's fist go and it went through the wall missing gohan by 6 inches "Whoa" Gohan said. " vegeta I don't have any intention of fighting you, I have my own business and my well being on someone else" Piccolo said in a mad tone

" oh really?" vegeta said pulling his fist out of the wall ." and who might your focus be on then? Let me guess that girl you brought in? heh " vegeta said grinning

" vegeta its non of your concern" piccolo said clenching his fists.

Vegeta just turned around" whatever…. freak" vegeta said walking into the gravity chamber.

Piccolo sighed in relief . Gohan looked up at piccolo " you alright piccolo ?" gohan said confused

" yeah im fine" piccolo said

Mean while in the examining room

Bulma has gotten some blood samples from the mysterious namekian girl, Bulma also x-rayed her, checked her heart beat, and her limbs. The namekian girl's clothes were just ripped though , nothing else was wrong. " looks like your gunna be ok" bulma said with a smile.

Suddenly the namekian girl's eyes slowly opened after her treatment was complete. Bulma was surprised and walked back 4 steps . " huh? Where am I?" the girl said . Her voice sounded slender, but soft.. " your in my home. My friends brought you in from I guess being injured or something. Piccolo nor gohan explained to me" bulma said as she had a kinda confused look on her face

The namekian girl looked around the room as she started to sit up" piccolo? " she said

" mhm by the way my name is bulma" bulma said kindly

" my name is Zara " Zara said smiling slightly

" its nice to meet you Zara ,um may I get your heros in here?" bulma giggled a bit

Zara nodded and giggles" yes "

Bulma went to the door and opened it " piccolo, gohan you can come in" gohan entered first and stopped infront of zara" hello im gohan" he said smiling." Im Zara" she said smiling also

Piccolo slowly stood up from the floor and slowly walked in. As soon as she saw piccolo's skin color she gasped .Piccolo folded his arms and grinned at her" im-" zara then butted in" piccolo" zara said.

Piccolo blinked ,but nodded. Zara then quickly hugged piccolo " thank you " zara said . Piccolo's cheeks started to blush slowly .

" uh .. your welcome…I guess" piccolo puts his hands around her ,slowly while confused. He started to feel like he had feelings towards her.

After a while zara let go and so did piccolo ." not to be rude or anything ,but… how were you hurt miss . Zara?" gohan said "

"well it started when I was kid napped…."

~Flash back~ …

She was forced to be strapped to cuffed chains that were connected to the wall. " Good job guys" ginyu said as jeice forced the cuffs tighter on her wrists" AHHHH" zara yelled.

" cant believe she made us mess up on our poses" recoome said with a mad look on his face

Ginyu nodded " don't worry she will pay" ginyu said as he grabbed zara's chin. Zara then spit in his face and smirked

" errrr discusting freak"! ginyu said wipping his face off

Zara then kicked the keys out of his tights and grabbed the keys with her teeth. She quickly unlocked the cuffs as she kicked the cuffs off her feet. Jeice then tried to kick her in the neck but she blocked it and grabbed his foot and threw him into the rest of the ginyu fore members. She made a hole in the window and jumped out and flew off. Burter then appeared infront of her and made a powerful ki ball which made zara stop

" bye-bye" burter said as he shot the ki blast at zara and shot her down from the sky. She fell and hit the ground . Burter smirked and disappears

~ end of flash back~

Zara put her head down as she tried to hold her tears back ,but tears rolled and dropped onto the ground. Piccolo had seen this . He wrapped his arm around her and comforted her. Zara then faced piccolo and cried on his chest. Piccolo blushed up to his ears.

" hey…..um zara? It's alright now you were found by Piccolo and met me and bulma . " gohan said

Zara stopped crying a bit and smiled a little, now thinking this. She just had made great friends and maybe felt more friendly…to piccolo

" hey zara, gohan , piccolo just to let you guys know Her skeletory system is the same as a womens' body"bulma said

" well yeah" zara blushes pink " I am a girl after all"

" well we should get some exercise " gohan said cheerfully

" yeah that's should be good for the legs" zara said as she looked up at piccolo. Something deep inside her wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't because she just met the guy and she felt maybe he wasn't interested in her.

Piccolo nodded. He tried not to look in her eyes because he would end up with a lot of sensation in his veins and his heart would go fast just from the sensation

Gohan floated out the room and rushed outside" hey wait up!" zara said running out of the examining room then running out of the front door" oh jeez….welt thanks bulma" piccolo walked out of the room and out the front door" anytime" bulma smiled ' I have a big feeling piccolo and zara may fall in love' bulma thought ." Woman! The gravity chamber broke again" vegeta yelled. Bulma Sighed" im coming!" bulma yelled back

Meanwhile back with the main characters..

" hey zara… can you fly?" piccolo asked

" yup you're looking at first place flyer from the namekian games" zara said as she put a thumb up to herself and smiled

" hm…never knew namekians had games" piccolo said

Zara nodded" yup want me to prove it in a race?"

" sure " piccolo smirked

Zara then started to get into a running position. Piccolo did the same. " huh? Oh I'll do the 321 thing" gohan said " ok ….um….3…2….1…go!" gohan said loudly as zara and piccolo zipped across the sky. Zara had the upper hand ,but piccolo did so too. Zara kept picking up the pase as piccolo did the same

" I can feel your energy dwindling zara" piccolo smirked

" errrrr " zara said as she made her hands glow . she then made her hands shoot out like rockets

Piccolo blinked as zara then stopped " I win" she turned around to see piccolo. " told you I would win" zara said with a smirk.

" hmph" piccolo folded his arms." GOHAN" piccolo said yelling. Gohan appeared in front of them " yeah?" gohan said . " you should head home its getting dark" piccolo said. "yeah your right, but what about zara where will she sleep?" gohan asked

" she'll stay with me, even though I don't have a home" piccolo said shy-like

" oh so you sleep outside? Eh it'll feel like camping " zara said then shrugged

Gohan smiled" night you two" gohan said flying out " bye gohan " said piccolo and zara. Zara looked at piccolo " so where to?" zara asked piccolo

" follow me" piccolo said as he took off . Kara followed him. Piccolo floated down to a flat, grass land area , and where there was a stream nearby. Piccolo then landed on top of a grassy flat mountain where a 2 sized sleeping bag laid a small distance away from a fire pit. Zara couldn't help ,but look at the view from up top.

" its beautiful here" zara gasped with amazement

" yeah . hey listen we are going to have to share the sleeping bag… together …. Tonight" piccolo said kind of being nervous

" ok that's fine by me " zara turned around and saw piccolo blushing dark red up to his ears' huh? Why is he blushing?' Zara walked up to the sleeping bag and got on one side which looked like the part no one laid in before.

Piccolo took off his hat and armored cape from his shoulders and settled them down nearby. He walked over to her and got into the other side of the sleeping bag.

" luckily it's a comfortable climate out so we don't need the fire going" piccolo said as he looked up at the stars

" yeah" zara moved closer to piccolo and hugged him. Zara cuddled her head on top of his shoulder and smiled as she looked at the stars

Piccolo blushed dark red as he wrapped his arm around her.

" hey you ok?" zara asked

"yeah , why is there anything wrong?" piccolo said

" its just your heart is racing" zara said

" oh im just still beat from earlier" piccolo said while lying

" oh well night piccolo" zara yawned and started to fall asleep

" night zara" he said softly

The next day zara and piccolo had woken up about the same time. Piccolo had brought her over to meet Krillin and his wife 18 , at there home

" oh hey piccolo" Krillin had answered the door . His black hair messed up from the sheets in their bed.

Zara hid behind piccolo when Krillin opened the door

" huh? Who's that behind you piccolo?" Krillin asked rubbing behind his neck

Piccolo shifted to the side" this is zara. Zara don't be shy and greet Krillin" piccolo said demandingly

Zara cleared her throat" hi"

" well hey there zara I'm Krillin" Krillin said smiling " hey 18? Come outside for a little bit , piccolo and his friend are here " Krillin said as he saw 18 coming down the stairs. Her hair was a bit messed up{lol. Think they were busy earlier x3} " huh? A friend don't you mean gohan or tien?" 18 asked as she stud behind her husband ,Krillin

" nope " Krillin said as he walked outside. Zara jumped backwards a bit and landed on the sand " um uh srry im just not used to meeting new people ever =since I was kid napped" Zara got up

" yeah I was like that too " 18 said as she walked up to zara.18 helped Zara up. Piccolo sat on a washed up log as did zara

" huh? But?" zara questioned

" yeah kid napped my twin brother and I when we were teens. He made us into androids so we could destroy Goku and his friends ,but Dr. Gero made a foul error . He didn't complete all of our data . When activated us we killed Gero . After that cell came ,who is a creature who needed us so he could be stronger…and Krillin " 18 put her hand on his head" was trying to protect me ,but was hurt and failed … but gohan punched cell so hard that he threw me up. But not 17 we had to wish him back. After that happened, I looked for my brother and found him. Then when I started to become friends with Krillin, I got more social around humans ,but then I dated Krillin married him, and had a baby named marron" 18 said all that

Krillin blushed dark red remembering that " yeah and I still love her today" Krillin said

18 grabbed his hand and kissed Krillin on the cheek.

Krillin blushed more dark and kisses 18 on the lips

" I love you too Krillin" 18 said .

Zara looked at piccolo for a little bit as zara saw 18 and Krillin kissing each other and holding hands.

" that's so sweet " zara said with a warm smile

" yeah " Krillin said

Marron appeared outside the door and looked around " mommy ? can I play outside?" marron said sweetly " of course marron ,but I want you to meet someone" 18 said

" come here" Krillin said as marron walked up to them.

" aw she's so adorable" zara said as she kneeled down to Marron

" uh huh well she does have krillin's face though" 18 said as she winked at Krillin, which made him blush again . Marron smiled " I'm marron" marron said smiling " well I'm zara" zara said warmly

Marron than hugged zara as zara picked her up" aww " zara said awing. Piccolo grinned seeing zara happy.

Krillin chuckled as 18 smiled. Marron was giggling as she hugged zara. Marron then saw piccolo. " can I get down pweaz?" marron asked " sure sweetheart" zara said as she got down and slowly putting marron down

Marron ran up to piccolo ." is zara your girlfriend?" marron asked

Piccolo fell off of the log and fell over anime style .Zara's cheeks went dark red " um uh" piccolo said " n…no…she is just m..my friend" piccolo surprised as much as Krillin ,18, and zara were

" uh marron why don't you go and watch some tv?" Krillin said

"ok"marron walked to the door and walked inside.

" Im sorry for that you guys" Krillin said sweating

" uh, its fine "zara said

" hey I just had an idea" Krillin said

" What would that be?" zara and piccolo said

" 18 and I will get the others we'll have a …um picnic or something…" Krillin said

" cool " zara said

Piccolo shrugged

" it could be tomorrow after lunch time so that vegeta nor gohan will eat all the food" Krillin said

" they will anyways" 18 said

Krillin put his head down" yeah I know"

Zara walked over to piccolo " you ok?"

Piccolo nodded " yeah"

"good" zara said as she sat next to him

Zara yawned as she collapsed from exhaustion

" zara?..." piccolo said as she picked her up bridle style . Then blushed. He was now hearing how he sounded.

" relax piccolo she's just tired , why don't you bring her home so she could sleep" 18 said

Piccolo nodded " bye guys" piccolo then flew off

Piccolo landed where they had slept. He gently put her in the sleeping bag and brushed the bangs out of her face " poor zara" he said

Zara moved her legs in her sleep a bit " piccolo…" zara mumbled in her sleep " i….love…u"

Piccolo's eyes went wide as the sun disappeared slowly over the horizon . He got on his side of the sleeping bag and forced himself to sleep.

The next morning piccolo woken up to see zara in the clear lake washing her body. He couldn't help ,but look. Zara got out of the lake and dripped dried .Piccolo gulped and looked away. Zara put her clothes on. Piccolo then jumped down.

" morning " zara said they stretched her arms a bit

"mornin " piccolo said

" I found this invitation from Krillin and 18, looks like we are gathering at a valley in south city" zara exclaimed

" well that's good we are closer to the valley" Piccolo said then shrugged

Zara giggled " looks like we should go then cause its 11am " zara said

Piccolo nodded" ok" he flew off and so did zara. She floated next to piccolo and smiles" piccolo? Remember from yesterday when Krillin and 18 were kissing and holding hands?" Piccolo nodded " what about it?"

" well when I saw that I felt warm inside , did you feel the same?" zara asked

" no , i felt happy for them though" piccolo said

" oh, yeah….. ,marron is so adorable" zara said excitingly

" hey piccolo!" Yamcha said looking up and waving. Piccolo began to float down and so did zara. Zara landed first , then piccolo landed behind her.

" who's the hot babe?" Yamcha said winking at zara

Zara blinked ,but blushed . Piccolo growled " the hot babe your describing about is my friend ,zara , she's namekian , and she lives with me , now don't put a hand on her ! " piccolo said jealously mixed with anger

Yamcha's eyes widen" ok 'ok relax"

Bulma walked up from behind Yamcha and hit him hard on the back of his head." Sorry about that yamcha just loves sex"

"owowwwww" yamcha moaned

Zara hugged piccolo close" o..oh"

Piccolo wrapped his arms around her " he does it a lot"

Zara gulped

Trunks and Goten {yes their little kids} walked up from behind Bulma and looked up at Zara and Piccolo. Goten wore his orange outfit and Trunks wore his usual clothing

Trunks blinks" whos she?"

"yeah who"? goten said

Zara looked at them " I'm zara "

" zara? Well im trunks , my mom is bulma" trunks said with a thumb up

" well, im goten , my mommy is chichi , she's over there talking to korin…which is the fat cat " goten said

Korin turned around " Im not fat its just my fur makes me fat!"Korin yelled

" oh nice to meet you two , I would like to greet Chichi" zara said

" ok , mom hey mom! Come here!" goten yelled

Chichi walks up to them" yes goten?"

" mom this is zara piccolo's girlfriend" goten said

Piccolo's face went red " zara is my friend not my girlfriend"

Zara blushed as well " uh yeah"

" oh uh well its nice to meet u zara im chichi" chichi smiled

Gohan walked up from behind Zara and Piccolo. "Boo!"Gohan chuckled as Piccolo fell over anime style and Zara fell on top of Piccolo.

Gohan chuckles" srry about that u two"

Piccolo blushed more as he started to feel some sensation in his body. Zara started to feel wet between her legs a little and got up.

Zara growls a bit

" gohan ! really!?" piccolo said angerly as he gets up

" srry srry guys" gohan said

Suddenly laughter came from behind bulma " nice gohan!" Vegeta laughed harshly

" vegeta stop it" bulma said

" or else what woman?!" vegeta clearing his throat

" I'll shut off the gravity chamber" bulma said

" hmph fine woman" vegeta said angrily

"and that's my father vegeta" trunks said then sighed

"hmph"Vegeta remarked trunks statement

" yeah , my dad is dead though" goten said

" aww srry goten for your lose"zara said

" don't worry he will be back soon" goten said

Zara blinks" huh?"

" um its nothing we will tell you about it later" piccolo said

Tien comes over with a 7 carton of beers " here you go guys "

" hey tien… tien this is zara , zara, tien" piccolo said

Zara picks up a beer and opens it. She sniffs it " eww smells nasty"

" it may smell nasty ,but its great" tien said

Zara sips some " yuck!"

" don't drink it " piccolo whispered as he took the beer " this 1 has too much liquor"

Piccolo got her a light bud " here" he gave it to her

" thanks" opens it and drinks some " whoa that's good"zara says

After 2 hours zara met everyone and their back stories. Soon Krillin announced something" hey people " he hic upped a little "time for spin the bottle, get with 4 people and go" Krillin then ran to get some friends

Zara ended up with , piccolo , 18, and Krillin. 18 spun the bottle and it landed on zara. 18 went up to zara and zara went up to 18. Zara kissed 18 on the lips and 18 kissed back. Soon they started to make out .

" damn you two "Krillin said smirking

Piccolo smirked in a drunkish way" dang "{haha yeah I know whatcha thinking… I made them all drunk in this story}

18 and zara departed lips. Then 18 held Krillin close" I'm so drunk krill" 18 said

" my turn " piccolo said as he spun the bottle. The bottle then slowly landed on ….Zara.

Piccolo then started to come to reality " huh?" he looked at zara who crawls on to the table and sat in piccolo's lap

" pucker up piccolo" she moved near his lips

" w…wait Zara!" piccolo panicked

Zara pressed against him "relax piccolo" she pressed her lips against his. Her tongue licked his lips wanting entrance into his mouth. Piccolo began to shut his eyes as he opened his mouth. Zara's eyes started to shut also and her tongue went into his mouth and licked his tongue. Piccolo licked back.

" heh heh hey piccolo look who's here and is making out with tien " Krillin said

They stopped and looked at tien making out with the blonde launch

"never knew they would do that"piccolo said as he started to feel Zara's tongue licking his neck

" err mmmm Zara" piccolo said panting underneath his breath.

People at the party started making love on the ground. Zara grabbed his purple shirt and forced him to the ground and started to make out with him. Piccolo made out with her.

{yeah yeah … }** After a day… morning came…**

The sun started to come out a little . Kara started to wake up , on top of piccolo. Her body not wearing any clothing. Blood had come out of her .

" my…virginity…" she looked at piccolo and smiles as tears roll " I'm not a virgin" she kisses piccolo on the lips while he had been asleep.

She looks over next to her and sees 18 and Krillin naked under the table" piccolo?" Zara nudged piccolo " wake up"

Piccolo slowly opened his eyes" wha…what?" he looks at her . He then realizes what happened last night " huh?" he sees the blood between her legs " zara your virginity" he said feeling terrible

"piccolo relax" she kisses his lips " I'm glad I lost it to u" she hugs him close

"piccolo… I love you" she smiles

" i…i… I love you too…zara " he kisses her lips " now let's get changed and say we didn't make it here"

Zara nods as she gets off him and puts her clothes on

Piccolo puts his clothes on" let's go " he said

Zara and piccolo dashed into the sky and flew to their home spot.

They land at their home spot" you really need a house" zara said

" I know " he grins

After a few months , piccolo and zara built a hand made 4 family house. Zara has just panted the last room of their home. Zara smiles . 1 month goes by and now there is furniture inside now.

Zara lays in bed with piccolo under the sheets "piccolo? Have you ever thought of having a baby together?"

Piccolo rubbed his hand up her back " yes but its early maybe sometime in the future" zara nods "ok hun" she said.


End file.
